Vehicles may be equipped with limited-ability autonomous and/or semi-autonomous driving systems, embodiments, and/or features. Autonomous and semi-autonomous driving systems may provide automated driving controls that reduce the driver interaction required for operating the vehicle. Automated lane following systems for example, may be activated by the driver while the vehicle is in motion, and may maintain the vehicle position in a lane. LAAD systems may reduce driver fatigue and increase safety by maintaining the vehicle position with respect to the road, and other conditions relevant to driving, with reduced driver input, compared to manual driving.
Safety considerations may be taken into account when designing LAAD systems. In order to conform to safety requirements, LAAD systems may be overridden by the driver at any time. When the driver overrides the vehicle lane following system, for example, the system relinquishes full steering control of the vehicle to the driver. However, while a LAAD system is controlling the vehicle, the driver may forget or not realize that the LAAD lacks the ability to handle certain driving situations. Some systems employ driver monitoring systems and may also inform the driver of their attentiveness to the vehicle through a display or indicator. However, these displays may distract the driver and lower the driver's attentiveness to the driving task. Other systems similar to forward collision warning systems may attempt to attract attract a distracted driver's attention to the road, but may activate based only on external event triggers such as another fast approaching vehicle. A system may be needed that both avoids distracting the driver and increases the driver's attentiveness and control of the vehicle—a system that can operate constantly without regard to external triggering events, and activates only as necessary to maintain a minimum level of driver attention.